Emerald High
by Kyubi-the-wolf
Summary: Follow Kyubi and friends into highschool! Note characters are all OC's.


**Sega Characters belong to Sega**

**Story written by Kyubi the wolf**

**If you wanna see what some of the characters originally look like go to deviantart and look at my friends profile art (Kyubi-the-wolf or Sundavrblaka)**

_Thinking or personal comments will be in Italics_

**Hope you like!**

* * *

_I can't believe it... It's my first day... Of high school..._

Today's my first day of school! I wish my holidays were longer it only seemed like yesterday that my primary school farewell party went out with a bang. By the way Name's Kyubi Abukara but some people call me Kai, I'm a white wolf, about 1m 60cms tall, my eyes are both spilt into two colours the top red the bottom blue and a small amount of purple where the colours clash, I have quill like hair, three bangs that finish just over the eyes and a white tail...

Chapter 1: First Day

**Kyubi's POV**

**Beep Beep Beep!** Went my dreadful alarm clock, it took me a few goes to shut it up but I finally hit the target. I groaned and sat up in my bed it was 7:30 _first day of high school yippee..._ I hopped out of bed and grabbed my clothes that were hanging off the end of my bed and rushed to the bathroom. When I got there I heard the shower running and my sister singing "Hey hurry up in there" I yelled and banged on the bathroom door "In a minute!" she yelled back _her version of 'in a minute' is half an hour so there's no way I'm waiting that long _I quickly went back to my room to get dressed then ran down stairs to get breakfast "morning dear" my mother greeted me "morning mum" I replied and sat down to eat my toast with jam "Rukia hogging the bathroom again?" my mum asked "mmm" I replied my mouth was stuffed with toast. Rukia walked down the stairs _great timing..._ "morning mum morning Kai" she said cheerfully, Rukia was a nice girl, even though she was my older sister we still got along pretty well sometimes..., she was older than me by two years making this her third year of high school (she's 15), she was a white wolf like me except the tips insides of her ears and the tip of her tail were a frosty light blue, she was about 1m 75cm, taller than most girls in her grade, her hair was tied up in a plat going down to the base of her tail, her eyes were also a frosty blue colour. "Hey Rukia try not use up all the water next time" I said "ha ha very funny" she replied "enough you two" mum said "do you have everything you need in your suitcases?" mum asked "yeesss" Rukia and I both groaned _mum had been fretting about high school all week_ "alright alright don't have to be moody about it" replied mum. **Honk Honk! **I looked at the clock on the wall _8:00am already!? _I got up "bus's here see ya mum" I said and bolted out the door with my suitcase and backpack "bye Kyubi!" mum shouted as I hopped onto the bus with Rukia not far behind. I chose a seat at the back while Rukia sat up the front with her friends.

It wasn't long until the bus stopped again and more kids got on, walking to the back of the bus was a familiar black hedgehog. When he saw me he smirked "long time no see" he said when he was closer "Sup JJ" I replied as he sat next to me. JJ's my childhood friend we met in grade 2 when I moved up here, he is a black hedgehog with a tan muzzle, his quills were quite long and blunt (Sonic style), his hair was semi split into four almost equal parts and mostly covered his eyes, usually you could see one eye and the bottom of the other, his eyes were an aqua colour. "Molly says hi by the way" said JJ Molly was JJ's little sister she's kinda weird "Oh er thanks, I wonder what it's like in high school" I said "They say that Emerald High is one of the best boarding schools..." said JJ "don't all schools say they're the best?" I joked JJ and I chuckled "true" he said "how's Rukia doing? I don't see her on the bus" JJ asked "She's up the front JJ, ever think of getting a haircut?" I said and lifted JJ's bangs up so he could see "I don't need a haircut Kai I can see better than you" he said as he pulled my hand off his hair I chuckled again.

Finally the bus arrived at what looked to be a high school, we all rushed off the bus as soon as it stopped with out suitcases and backpacks in tow. Two teachers were standing in front of the doors blocking the way one was a black with white stripes male zebra he wore a black collared shirt, long jeans and brown sandles he had glasses on his face, the other was a white lioness her body was very feminine and she looked no older than 25, she wore a light gray blouse a tight black skirt and black heels she had 2 golden studs in each ear, the crowd of students halted before them. "Good morning students! It's nice to see you all, I am the principal of this school Miss Farlowe, for all the students who have been here before please follow Mr Black, if you haven't please stay behind with me. All the teachers look forward to teaching you this year!" she said "I guess we stay" said JJ "yeah..." I replied kinda bored from the speech _lying principals..._ I saw my sister line up with the older students she smiled and gave me a wave as she walked away "Now that we got that sorted, we'll take you to the dorms" said the principal _finally! I'm so tired after that boring trip we were stuck in that bus for hours!  
_

We were walked to a tall building "the kids that are joining this building are Cobra Nightstalker, Benji Carlow, Jacob Jarrowson (JJ), Kyubi Abukara, Joseph Vixen, Sasha whips and Asha Blackwolf. That is all the rest of you keep walking" said the principal and moved on. "Cool we're in the same building" said JJ. We all walked in there were several doors that had four names on them each I searched until I found my name "Hey JJ over here" I said "it says Kyubi.A, Jacob.J, Benji.C and Bang.O" said JJ "hey sweet I'm bunkin with you guys!" shouted a excited voice from behind which made me jump, I turned around to see a royal blue bat, he wore a green open jacket silver pants and green shoes with purple buckles, his eyes were a chocolate brown colour and he had two short bangs "I'm Benji nice to meet you!" said the blue bat "I'm Kyubi and this is JJ" I replied "Sup" said JJ he's kinda cold to strangers. "Come on then!" he said gesturing for me to open the door, we went inside and saw a dark orange fox snoozing on one of the bottom bunks he was wearing long black pants like mine and dark purple shoes, one of his eyelids had a deep red cut. "Hi!" shouted Benji and flew over onto the bunk above him, "Whaa I didn't do anything!" the fox yelled in alarm and fell off the bed and scooted underneath. I couldn't help laugh and neither could JJ or Benji "Hi we're your room mates! said Benji excitedly "Huh? Oh hehe sorry about that" said the fox and came out of his hiding place under the bed "I'm Bang the fox" he said "hi I'm Benji!" said Benji excitedly "ow not so loud!" said Bang and covered his ears "sorry... I'm Benji" said Benji but this time quieter "cool" said Bang "JJ..." said JJ "I'm Kyubi Abukara" I said "Hey what happened to your eye!? Benji interrupted "accident" said Bang before the conversation could continue "Dibs top bunk!" I shouted and scrambled to the top "damn you" said JJ and sat on his constellation prize (the bottom bunk) as I chuckled to myself.

* * *

_First Day, 11:30am Gym Class  
_

**JJ's POV **

"Alright people one straight line NOW!" our gym teacher shouted he was a tall dark green lion with dark green cargo shirt and pants on his feet were black army boots. " I don't have all day MOVE IT!" he shouted again when everyone was in line he introduced himself "I'm Mr Thunder your teacher remember the name because I'm not repeatin it!" he said so everyone could hear. _His loud voice made my head spin_, Kai, Benji and Bang were all in different classes right now so I was alone in the friend department. "Today and for the rest of this week you will all be trying out activities so you can choose your elective for this term, today with me you'll be doing combat" he explaned "I'll call out two names from the roll those two people will be each other's opponents, okay first match is Razor Kingsley and Jacob Jarrowson" he said I stood up at the sound of my name and looked at my opponent he was a fierce looking black wolf, like Bang he had a cut over one eye except his looked like it was cut with a knife or some other sharp object the eye with the cut was a silver colour his other eye was a blood crimson colour, he wore a black jacket and pants on his feet were purple boots with spikes, around is neck and wrists were spiked jewellery. He looked at me cruelly baring sharp fangs "let us begin Jacob" he said "it's JJ" I replied

"BEGIN!" shouted Mr Thunder Razor ran at me and tried to slash me with his blood red claws, he got me once on the arm the gash burned like it was on fire, now I know why he's called 'Razor' he slashed at me again, as he missed he left an opening I punched him in the gut as he bent over clutching his stomach I kicked him in the head he fell over "Ow Fuck..." he growled his claws glowed red and he ran at me again, as he ran from the tips of his hands sparked fire soon from his hands were on fire he slashed at me again, I don't wanna get hit again even more now that his hands are on fire. If he's going to use powers so am I pulsing blue balls of light appeared on my hands then suddenly a powerful gust of icy wind rushed forth and slammed into Razor sending him flying, I heard some of the girls and even some boys gasp at my powers _am I really that impressive?_ As I was about to conjure up another icy blast I heard a whistle blow "Razor good job with attacking but you need to work on defence and pain tolerance and JJ good job with your surprise attack but you need to work on dodging maybe getting a haircut would improve your eyesight" Mr Thunder said "good fight you good" said Razor and shook my hand...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Kyubi's POV**

Me and Benji were preparing to run on a track, the reason I was doing this was we were trying out stuff so we could choose our electives for the term. "This will be fun!" said Benji as we got ready to run, we waited... Then suddenly the starting gun sounded and we raced down the track. As I ran I looked for Benji _did I lose him?_ But as I looked in front I saw him he looked like he was jogging but he was in first place _how?_ I pushed myself to catch up to him "SUPER SPEED!" he shouted and ran even faster effortlessly, how could he run this fast? "FIRST!" I heard Benji shout and as I came around I saw he had already finished the race "Come on Kyubi!" he cheered. I finally finished I was panting I really hate running especially long distances "damn your fast" I managed to say between pants "gee thanks, my mum said I always had a knack for running!" he said cheerfully and spun round in circles _he's not even tired damn..._ "Hey nice running out there" said a voice I looked to see a black hot panther chick standing there, her eyes were a stunning yellow colour she wore a white tank top and long royal blue pants her feet were bare, her hair was real long. "Thanks! I'm Benji!" said Benji happily "I'm Cobra" she said "who's your wolf friend?" she said "K-k-kyubi" I stammered "well done you three" our teacher Mr Iran (get it?) interrupted as he walked over to us he was a yellow monkey he wore nothing but long blue track pants and a black sweatband "here have a drink" he said and pass one to Benji and two to Cobra when I stood up properly she handed one to me.

* * *

**Hope you like my first chapter!**

**Plz review**

**If you like this go check out the story Sonic High by El Drago**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
